Lao Hu
by Strawberriedanish
Summary: Artemis had succeeded. The project was complete. The first biogenetic weapon had been created. It may look like a human, but it isn't. It's just a weapon. No matter how humanlike it acts it's just a weapon...Right?
1. They call me a weapon

_Life._

_What does it mean to be alive?_

_Does it mean having a fully functioning body?_

_A beating heart?_

_The ability to sense the world around you?_

_Possibly._

_But I don't think so._

_To me, being alive means to be free._

_But that's not what I am._

Artemis Fowl II was taking a short stroll through the creamy white halls of his pride and joy. His company. Fowl Industries. His twenty-eighth birthday would be coming up in several weeks, also marking the ninth anniversary of the company. That was the day he finally decided to go legitimate. He created this company from scratch nine years ago, and now it was one of the most influential companies in the world.

The company was a scientific research facility, harboring multiple research buildings, their locations spanning across the seven continents. Each one specialized in a different field of science.

Artemis was currently patrolling the hallways of his biochemistry plant. As he passed scientists and other various employees of the building in the hallway, the each greeted him with a courteous wave. He responded with a slight nod of his head. They all knew him. He was famous in the scientific community as well as the business world. Over the past five years he had won several Nobel prizes. Why shouldn't he win? He is a genius after all.

He rounded the corner, coming to a dead end. A single elevator was built into the left wall. Artemis approached it silently. Only eight people had access to this elevator besides himself. He was about to enter a top secret area, and many security precautions had been installed.

Artemis inserted a small keycard into a slot next to the elevator. A small square space on the floor slid away, and likewise with the ceiling above, to reveal hidden panels. Artemis stepped gently onto the translucent silver panels. Bars of light ran horizontally across the panels, registering Artemis's body image, matching it with the 3D picture logged into the computer.

The computer registered the match, and proceeded to unlock and open a small chamber next to the elevator, above the keycard slot. It was just big enough for Artemis to slip his hand through. To the back of the chamber was a keypad. Artemis typed in his access code. The keys were completely silent.

The silent keys, and closed in chamber prevented any sound equipment or hidden cameras from detecting the code. After Artemis had removed his hand, the chamber closed, and the keys were misted with cleaning solution, erasing his fingerprints. He passed through several more complex security features before the elevator door opened.

Artemis stepped inside. The doors closed behind him and the elevator descended. He didn't need to press a button to choose the floor. This elevator only went one way.

It took several minutes to get below ground. The elevator doors glided open, and Artemis stepped out onto the carpeted floor. He was on a high balcony. In the middle of the balcony, a room was boxed in with plexi-glass. Artemis strolled casually over to the railing, and stared down at the scene below him through the plexi-glass.

A team of seven scientists in white lab coats were several floors below. They crowded around several cryogenic capsules positioned against the left wall. One scientist pressed several digits into a keypad next to a capsule, and the glass door slowly swung outward. White mist flooded the room. Three more scientists leaped in front of the chamber, catching a small form as it fell gently from the chamber.

Artemis could not define the exact features of the form, as it was hidden in the mist. The scientists balanced the small form between themselves, carrying it to an examining table in the middle of the room. They carefully stepped over the various cables splayed all over the floor in thick bunches. The scientists layed the form on the table.

Artemis was able see a full view of the small form. It was a young fourteen year old girl.

"Mr. Fowl! I see you have come in person to witness the results of our all our hours of hard labor. It is a pleasure to have you here!" A man rushed up to stand next to Artemis. He was dressed in the same stark white lab coat as the scientists below.

Artemis's face lit up in recognition. "Ah, Mr. Gato. The pleasure is all mine. I do have a few questions though about the results of our project." He gestured down at the girl.

"Well, yes, there were some complications with the DNA transfer. Al though, thankfully, it did not affect the state of our creation."

"Care to explain to me the white hair?"

Mr. Gato took a breath. "To successfully have the combined DNA be accepted by the test individual, we had to recreate a new genetic code from scratch. We have written most of it, but several items, such as the code for hair color, we left out. Since there was no set code, the hair was grown white. We also left out the codes for its growth and development; therefore it will never exceed the outward appearance of a fourteen year old girl. It was originally designed to have the same raven hair as you, Mr. Fowl. As you also may have noticed its eye color is identical to your own. Since we used your DNA in the transfer, it received a few of your genetic traits."

Artemis glanced at the huddle of scientists down below as he continued to question Mr. Gato. "Hmm…But that doesn't explain what happened to the left side of its body. What are those blue markings? They slightly resemble tiger stripes."

"Like I said earlier, there were some complications with the DNA transfer. Most were minor, but…uh…there was _one_ serious problem. Just before its body had finished developing, we went through with the transfer, as you had instructed us to before you left. It seemed to accept the transferred DNA at first on both sides of its body. But…as the DNA began to take affect…there were some…complications. The nerves on the left side of its body just shut down, immediately it seemed. We had to attempt surgery on it, if the nerves failed in even one limb of the body failed, all those years of research would be for nothing. The team and I had to completely replace all its nerves with electronically engineered ones. Most of its outer appearance, thankfully, was not affected by the surgery. Al though all over the left side of its body patches of skin had died and blackened. It was imperative we remove all the dead skin. Since the patches had been removed, the electronic nerves are visible. It may cause others to stare when we take it out into public, but by removing the skin we are now able to directly access the nervous system freely."

"It seems you have handled this project very well while I was away. The creation of biogenetic weaponry is no easy matter. But I think it would be appropriate if we named out little project. Wouldn't you agree?"

Mr. Gato stepped back, bowing slightly. "The honor is all yours, Mr. Fowl."

Artemis considered it for a moment. He stared down at it. At that exact moment their eyes met. "Lao. It will be named Lao."

**A/N: This chapter was so short. I think all of my first chapters are short. Oh well. Next chapter should be longer. I think I gave the girl a too masculine of a name. But I had to use that name. It goes along with the story. **

**I'm really, really, glad I was able to finally post this story. I like the whole concept of it, so I wanted to get it out as fast as I could. But…because I posted this story, I couldn't post chapter nine of Aves Series. I'm sorry to all the people who read it. I have such an awesome group of reviewers. They keep coming back week after week. **

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Meow! Review!**


	2. I am not alive to them

_If I'm not free, does that mean I'm not alive?_

_I guess they were right._

_I am just a weapon after all._

_I have no life._

_I'm only a tool._

_Yet…he treats me as if I am alive._

_He's different from all the others._

_He gave me a name._

_My identity. _

_Who I am._

"Lao, I need you to run through the agility course one more time." said Mr. Gato. It was just Artemis, Lao, and Mr. Gato today down in the hidden lab. They were currently in the training arena. Lao was down in the main arena.

The arena was modeled after a giant football stadium, and had several complex obstacle and agility courses built into it. Artemis and Mr. Gato were safely behind glass windows in a room high above the stadium. It wasn't safe to be around Lao as of now. The chemicals implanted in her body to make the DNA transfusion a success were leaking fumes out of her pores as an invisible gas. The scientists were not sure, but it was assumed that this invisible gas was poisonous, and possibly had the ability to kill.

Lao ran the course again, leaping over low walls and climbing under barbed wire. The course was designed by Artemis himself, resembling a slightly more complicated version of today's standard military course.

Lao managed to complete it in under three minutes, better than most seasoned soldiers. Mr. Gato slowly clapped his approval. He grinned at Artemis's back as the raven haired man watched Lao move. This project was a complete success. In the past three weeks, Lao's agility and strength have far surpassed any normal human her age, and even a few older. Save for the fumes, it was in perfect health. It seemed as though the procedure his team did earlier, replacing its failed nerves with robotic ones had been a success.

Artemis himself was amazed. Though he didn't let it show on his face though. His facial expression remained as stoic as ever. He leaned forward on the control panel staring at the girl as she moved. He marveled at how fast she was, moving smoothly through the course like she had done this a million times before, even though in reality this was only her second time. Once he introduced her to the rest of the scientific community it would truly put his company on the map. Everyone would know the name Artemis Fowl II after he was done with them. This almost made him grin. Almost.

But, these agility courses meant nothing if the girl couldn't fight. The whole point of her being created was to become the ultimate biogenetic weapon. He turned around to face Mr. Gato. The man had stopped applauding Lao as soon as Artemis looked at him.

"If you please, Mr. Gato, I would like to see Lao's fighting ability. I realize she has amazing strength and agility, but if she does not know how to properly fight in hand to hand combat, or use weaponry, there really is no point to her existence." He said.

Mr. Gato nodded in agreement. "It would be pointless to keep Lao around if it could not fight. Very well, I believe it's time to show off her hand to hand combat skills." He dialed in a code on the intercom keypad. Each combination on the keypad linked to a different employee's earpiece. That way, orders could be given and received without every other employee listening in. With this undercover project, the utmost secrecy was vital.

Mr. Gato leaned in closer to the control panel. He spoke into a miniature mouth piece built into the steel panel next to the keypad. "Send them in. Mr. Fowl would like to see a display of the weapon's combat skills." He pulled away from the panel, turning to face Artemis once again. He wrung his hands in excitement.

Artemis sighed. He didn't know why the gray haired man standing in front of him was so excited. It's not like he was the one who had designed Lao after all. Down in the arena, Lao had stopped. She stood there, looking up past the glass into the control room. She was smiling., Artemis looked down at her. It was likely Mr. Gato had told her to smile.

Lao's head suddenly snapped to look over at the entrance doors. Artemis looked too. The heavy steal doors opened. Artemis raised his eyebrows. It seems as though Mr. Gato had been working on some side projects in his spare time.

Two humanoid robots entered the arena. Artemis assumed they weren't quite finished yet judging by their bare steel frames and wires showing. They were neither male nor female. Their walks were jerky as the crossed the floor, coming to a sudden halt in front of Lao.

Lao frowned at them, and immediately lowered her stance into a fighting pose. It was as if she could sense the reason why these robots were brought in front of her in the first place. The robots lowered into their own stances, preparing for combat.

Mr. Gato caught Artemis's questioning look. He grinned. "These two beauties were something I started working on before we started the started the superhuman project. I never got around to giving them casing or covering their wires, but I've programmed the latest martial arts fighting styles into their hard drives. These two are the ultimate fighting machines, besides your Lao, of course. Now why don't we start these babies up?"

Artemis nodded. "Proceed."

Mr. Gato pressed several keys on the control panel. Instantly, as if they were suddenly shocked awake by lightning, the fighting robots sprang into action. They jumped high into the air, coming down on Lao.

The superhuman reacted immediately to her opponents, dodging out of the way of their attack. Cracks appeared in the arena's floor as the robots landed. Artemis groaned inwardly. It was going to cost him to repair that floor. But that groan was replaced by a feeling of pride as Lao went on the attack, sinking her fist into one fighter's stomach, peeling away part of the metal plating. Artemis almost smiled again for the second time that day. This was his superhuman! And she was amazing!

Lao pulled her fist out of the robot's middle. It crumpled to the floor, the mechanical eyes losing their spark as the robot shut down. Lao left the broken form where it was and turned to the second mechanical bot. The fighter robot had come up behind her, and had its metal arm pulled back to administer a punch. As the robot swung forward, Lao caught the fist, pushing it back against the bot's wrist so far that is snapped off. Lao dropped the severed fist to the floor. It lay there, sparks flying from the broken wires.

She wasn't done with the robot yet. The young girl reached over, and with both hands pushed the robot headfirst into the ground, jumping over it as she pushed down, like she was playing leap frog.

It was over. Lao had effectively managed to take out the robots. All in several seconds as well. Lao looked up at Artemis and Mr. Gato, a pleased smile creeping across her face once more.

Mr. Gato sighed, but he was smiling. "Those robots took months of construction and programming. And now, all in a matter of seconds, they were completely destroyed. But it was a sacrifice that I do not regret. Do you still doubt Lao's ability to fight, Mr. Fowl?"

Artemis simply shook his head. "You've proved to me this girl is truly the finished prototype I've imagined."

Mr. Gato scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What do you suggest we do with all the other prototypes, those that came before Lao? Clearly we won't be needing them now, as you have determined that this one is the best model."

"Others? You haven't disposed of them yet? Where have you been keeping them?" Artemis asked. He had assumed all the defective models were broken down and tossed out. If someone had found them and managed to steal even a hair of one, another company may be able to steal all of his secrets, using them for their own benefit.

"I kept them. All the prototypes are in storage as of now. I thought it would be wasteful to throw all those hours of genetic research and experimenting away."

Artemis frowned, causing Mr. Gato to cringe. "I do not approve of you keeping the defective prototypes without my knowledge. Don't let this happen again. You know how I feel about leaving my company's research just aimlessly lying around. I suggest you immediately go and personally supervise the destruction of the models. I can handle getting Lao back to her room on my own."

Mr. Gato nodded and promptly left the room. He knew what would be in store for him if he did not obey Mr. Fowl's orders.

The door shut soundly and Artemis was left alone. He turned back to the glass. Lao had bent over one of the fighting robots crumpled on the floor. She poked it with her index finger. Artemis finally allowed himself to smile triumphantly. Lao was becoming more and more talented as the weeks went by. Over the next few weeks he would test her ability to handle different types of weaponry. Based on the way she was going, Artemis expected no less than Lao to pass it easily.

Lao was calling to him now. He heard her muffled voice through the glass. The raven haired man pressed the intercom button linking to the training arena so he could more clearly determine what she was saying.

"Mr. Fowl! Mr. Fowl, what would you like me to do next?" She shouted to him, smiling.

He spoke into a mike, his voice echoing off the vast walls of the arena. "That is all for today, Lao. You may return to your room now. I'll meet you there."

He saw Lao nod. She began to walk out of the arena down a special hallway so her chemicals would not contaminate other humans. And to keep her presence a secret from the other employees. What would they think if they saw a fourteen year old girl wandering the halls of a high security research facility?

Artemis left the control room, strolling down a more public hallway. It was important that his employees see him almost daily. It boosted morale, and relinquished any suspicion that he was hiding anything.

It was a short walk, and Artemis had reached Lao's rooms seconds after she had arrived herself. He waited patiently with her for the rest of his team of scientists to come.

Lao had two rooms. One private, and the other more public. Artemis was currently waiting in front of her public room. One wall was completely made of glass, making it a window for passerby to view Lao. On each side of the transparent wall was a low white bench and an intercom system. The room and the surrounding hallway were a clan white.

The private room was more secluded and built farther away from the hallway. It was connected to the public room by a wooden door painted white to match the walls. The private room had more furniture as well. A bed, two chairs, and a table lined its creamy white walls. The room was carpeted from wall to wall.

Lao was currently sitting back to the glass, on the white bench. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. Artemis glanced at her index finger. She must have poked the robot too hard. A drop of blood dripped from the slit in her skin. He would have to get someone to take care of the wound. He looked away once more. Wait. Artemis did a double take. Had he seen a flash of blue just now? The genius stared at Lao's finger. The cut had somehow mysteriously disappeared. How…?

It took several minutes, but Artemis's hand picked research team had finally arrived. It was time for Artemis to take his leave. He had other business to take care of. He trusted that the scientists would take care of Lao for him.

He nodded at the team as he walked past them. They bowed in return, heading towards the door to Lao's public room.

Artemis sighed. He had been putting this off for a while now. He couldn't put it off any longer though. It was time to face the music. They may not agree with what he has done, what he has managed to accomplish. But…it's not like this is unethical. Lao isn't human. Calling her a superhuman, he was just using the term loosely. She's just a weapon. An organically created weapon. In reality, they should be praising him for his work, being able to create such things without harming the environment.

He tried to convince himself it didn't matter what they thought or what their opinions of his work were. Lao had already been created, and they couldn't do anything about it now. Unless they tried to kill her. No, not kill her. She wasn't alive. More like discontinue, or destroy. Though, Artemis heavily doubted they would have the heart to do it. Lao did resemble a young girl, which might possibly fool them into thinking she really is alive.

He carried on this thought process until he reached the parking lot and climbed into his shiny sports car. Several years ago, Artemis had debated with himself whether or not he should get his drivers license or not. Eventually he had decided to get it, what with Butler being retired and living in the manor. Juliet could have driven him around, but…her driving wasn't exactly the best, though he'd never say it to her face.

The drive to Fowl Manor had been a smooth one, since rush hour was still far away. Artemis slowly parked his car and strolled inside. His steps were sluggish, as if he were delaying the dreaded moment for as long as his body would allow. But he had to talk to them. Even though the genuis didn't want to admit it, he needed their help. Now all they had to do was give it to him.

Up the stairs and in his room. A trip that would normally take less than three minutes, artemis had managed to drag it out to twenty. He was taking very small baby steps.

Over the years, his room was one thing that had changed the least. It still remianed very bare, with only the very basic furniture lining the walls. The genius made his way over to the mahogany desk positioned underneath the room's only window.

He dusted off his laptop. Had it really been that long since he had been at the manor? Artemis guessed it had. After all, for the past few weeks, as he and Mr. Gato had been going through Lao's testing, the young man had slept on a cot in his office, sometimes staying up all night to memorize the files containing Lao's gene code. He missed the luxury of sleeping in a real bed.

The laptop itself was something he had designed and built for himself on a latenight whim. Maybe he would mass produce it. It did have a good bandwith. He would think about that later. Artemis raised the top and opened a link on the screen. For now, it was time to check up on some old friends.

888888888

"Holly, can you pass me the plate of carrots?" Foaly had his nose, as usual, buried in a computer hard drive. Holly passed him a carrot from a plate balanced on a nearby table. Foaly took it without looking up. He bit down hard on the carrot, munching as he talked.

"You know, we haven't heard from little Arty in a while. Must be something big going on for him on the surface. Maybe another Nobel prize. He seems to be collecting them lately. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Holly asked, leaning back against the table. "If he did win a Nobel prize, we would have already heard about it. No. I believe he's up to something more. You know how Artemis has been getting lately when he does something even remotly shady. He hides it from the world, then suddenly reappears, but only after the deed is done and there's nothing we can do about it."

"So, you believe Artemis has gone off and commited some crime?" Foaly pulled several wires apart, tearing them completely out of the machine.

Holly puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "No. I didn't say that. I'm saying he's up to something unethical, something he wants to hide from us because he knows we wouldn't approve. So he's avoiding us until he's done with his secret project. Then he'll crawl out of whatever hole he shut himself into when the coast is clear."

Foaly slapped the metal plating over the hard drive, rising to his hooves. He glanced at Holly for a second, then turned to the monitors. He grinned.

"It seems as though the secret project is finished, for little Arty has decided to crawl out of his hole. Take a look at this."

Holly leaped over to stand next to Foaly. She stared at the monitor. It was Artemis, requesting to establish a link with them for a live conferance. That was strange. Normally, being the gentlemen his is, Artemis would just barge in on them, creating a video link without Foaly's consent. It was as almost as if he didn't really want to talk to them. He probably hoped they weren't there, and would delete his request in the next few seconds or so. Well, she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. She wanted to find out why he had been living under the radar for so long. The elf turned to Foaly. "Establish the link."

Foaly pressed two keys, bringing Artemis up on screen. Artemis's stoic face greeted them. He was as pale as ever, almost exactly as he was when they first met, save for being taller, more muscular, and just overall manlier than the little boy he used to be.

"Artemis."

"Holly."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long for me mud boy. Way too long." Holly grinned. Artemis really hated being called mud boy. He was, after all, almost twenty-eight now.

Artemis wrinkled his brow. "Holly, may I remind you, as I have done countless times before, that I am no longer a boy, and have long ago crossed that line into adulthood?"

"Yeah, but you'll always be a mud boy to me."

"Hmm…"

Foaly didn't appreciate being left out of the conversation for this long. He decided it was time to cut in. "Artemis Fowl. You haven't even dropped by to say "hello" in weeks and now all of a sudden you seeminly come back to life? What's this all about?"

"You sound like my mother every time I visit her in the nursing home." Came a voice from the doorway.

Foaly turned, wrinkling his nose. No matter how long he is around this dwarf he could never truly get used to the smell. "Mulch. Finally you've come out of the bathroom. Did you spray after you flushed? I can't have my assistans getting poisoned from breathing your putrid fumes."

Mulch grumpily nodded. "Yes, Mom. I remembered to use the air freshener you gave me. More like glued to my arm, come to think of it."

"Good to see you again Mulch."

Mulch had finally noticed Artemis for the first time after entering the room. He waved. "Hey, Artemis! How's that plan to get me a medal going? You promised you'd get me one after that little job I did for you in Venice."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "What little job is he talking about, Artemis?"

"Er…It's nothing. Just forget about it." Artemis waved her away. He sighed. Well, time to get this over with. "But, I should get to the point of my callling you. It's…about what iv'e been up to lately. I might as well tell you now before you find out later, by a less reliable source."

All three turned to look at him questioningly. Their stares bore into Artemis. He cleared his throat.

"For the past few months I, and a hand selected team of scientists specializing in genetic research have been working on a special…project. This project has finally been completed, am I am almost ready to reveal her to the rest of the surface world."

"Her? Have you been experimenting with humans Artemis?" Holly interrupted him. She slapped her palm against the keys in anger. "Do you realize how unethical messing with people is? I hope you aren't planning on getting anothjer Novel for this one. The mud men will throw you and your team of scientistsw in jail!"

Artemis sighed. "You should let me finish before accusing me of such things. I was using the term "her" loosely. In fact, my project isn't human at all. _It _was created completely in a lab, and contains little human genetic material as a whole. Only enough to give it the appearance and genetic structure of a human. I needed it to almost be human. Scientists today know more about human DNA than ever. It was easier to base it on the human genetic code then create a whole new one."

"What is it again you did? I don't get what you experimenting with humans has anything to do with DNA." Mulch cut in.

"I did now do any experiments involving acutal human beings. And what I'm about to confess to you has everything to do with DNA. My DNA, specifically. I..have managed to design and create a biogenetic weapon, using my genetic code as a reference. she is the ultimate weapon, possessing superhuman strength, speed, and fighting ability." He explained.

"If you used your own genetic code, why isn't she a boy? And shouldn't she be extremely intelligent as well?" Foaly questioned.

"The process of creating a weapon such as her is long and complicated. But to answer your question. I altered a few minor details of my code before transferring into her. As you know, human males have one X and one Y chromosome. But female humans have two Xs. It would be easier to control any futrure complications it the weapon's sex was female. I also took out the gene that gave me my intelligence. I gave her a slightly above average IQ, but not high enough where she would question orders."

"And why would you need this ultimate weapon? Unless of course, you're planning something more." Holly raised an eyebrow at Artemis.

He shook his head in response. "I have no goals in mind other than to make this project a complete success. I am doing what no other human, or fairy, has dared to do. The project is merely a test of my intelligence and abilities as a scientist and to show the rest of the world what Fowl Industries is capable of, and that the company and I deserve the utmost respect in the scientific community."

Mulch nochalantly scratched his behind. "Why tell us now? It seems as though you haven't even told the rest of those humans on the surface 'bout it. We could've just found out through a news broadcast. Why spare the extra energy calling?"

Artemis began to get uncomfortable. Now came the hard part. What Holly would say now could determine Lao's future, and possibly his company's own. But if he was going to solve this problem, he needed their full cooperation.

"Holly, you remember, years ago, during our trip to Limbo?"

"Yes…" Holly became suspicious.

"And how…we traded eyes?" Artemis reached up to his eye, removing the blue contact to reveal his hazel eye. He gently placed the contact on the hard surface of the table aside of him.

"Yes…" Holly subconciously touched the cheek just below her blue eye.

"I believe I may have taken a bit for your magic as well. Not much, but just enough to infuse with my DNA."

"So? Please Artemis, get to the point. I don't see how this relates to you creating a super weapon." Holly siad impatiently.

"I do." Foaly said beside her.

"It was in my DNA. And I used my DNA to create Lao, my ultimate weapon. I think…" He paused.

Holly pressed him. "You think…?"

"I think…Lao may possess the ability to use magice."

**A/N: This was probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. And they'll get longer from now on. Yep!**

**By the way, who was the person who nominated me for an Orion Award? I'd like to thank you, and ask what this fic was nominated for. I know someone did, or else Lao Hu wouldn't be in the Orion Awards C2. So please tell me!**


	3. I am not free to them

_What do I want?_

_What is my deepest desire?_

_Do I even have one?_

_Yes._

_I do._

_Freedom. _

_That is my desire._

_My wish._

_Even a little would make me happy._

_Just a little._

_That is all I want._

"Magic! She can do magic?! How are you so sure?" Holly practically shouted at Artemis.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I witnessed her healing herself. But it could just be her mutated genes that gave her that ability. Not fairy DNA. But, I need to compare her DNA code with a fairy's. That's why I called." Artemis explained. "I need any of your files that contain information about fairy DNA. It's vital for my experiment. If she can use magic, I won't be able to reveal her to the general public."

Foaly whinnied. "I may have those files. Depends on what the council says."

"Council? Do you mean to tell me you're going to the council about this? Why? Giving me those files is in no way a threat to the people. You know better than anyone else that I would never try to exploit the people."

Holly and Foaly shared a look. Mulch scratched his butt. Holly glanced back at Artemis. "It's not giving you those files we have a problem with. It's the fact that Lao, as you call it, can use magic. You said she had a higher than average IQ. What if she suddenly decides to break free from you, and go off alone. She could very well decide to exploit the People. She might even reveal our secrets to the mud men. And there goes our civilization. I mean, just keeping her alive is a huge liability. We have to go to the council. There we'll decide whether to even keep Lao alive."

"You have no right!" Artemis exclaimed in frustration. All he needed were those files. That was it. It shouldn't be so hard. "She isn't even a fairy. It's not your decision whether she lives or dies. It's mine."

"But she can use magic. _Our _type of magic. Which means, technically this weapon is a fairy. Or at least part of a fairy. And it _is_ our decision if or not you get those files." Foaly explained.

"Listen, Artemis. I want to help you. I really do. As long as you haven't been doing any unethical experimenting with humans, I would give you those files in a heart beat. But we can't unless we have the council's approval. The files you're talking about are in the LEP database. One not created by Foaly. If he hacked into it and stole those files, they would know. And they'd eventually find out we gave them to you. Behind their backs. That would anger the council. Any trust you may have built with them over the years would be gone. And you know Sool is still a commander of the LEP. He'd be more than happy to mind wipe you. You don't want that, do you Artemis?" Holly questioned.

"I…" Artemis sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go to the council about this. But please hurry. I need those files as fast as you can get them."

Holly's facial expression softened. "We will Artemis."

She terminated their link.

Artemis sat there, staring at the blank computer screen. A thought just came to him. He had to get Lao away from the lab as soon as possible. He couldn't risk one of the scientist finding out her abilities. There was three days until Lao's chemical levels would settle down enough for humans to be able to touch her. He would move her then.

The businessman checked his watch. The members of the Fowl household should be asleep by now. Artemis could feel his own eyelids drooping. He sighed sleepily, making hi way over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of pajamas, changed, then climbed into bed. While he was home, he might as well get a bit of rest. His brain needed to recharge. Artemis blacked out, drifting off into the land of dreams.

888888888

"Mr. Gato, the weapon seems to be in perfect working order." Said one scientist from Artemis's hand picked team.

"Very well, all of you are dismissed for the night. Thank you for your help." Mr. Gato turned away from the team, gazing into Lao's public room.

"But Mr. Gato, who will watch over the weapon during the night? Mr. Fowl has left the lab." Asked a concerned member.

Mr. Gato smiled at the man. "I'll watch over it tonight."

The men all waved their thanks. They were grateful to be able to return to their families, if not for only one night.

Mr. Gato turned once more to Lao, ignoring the scientists filing out of the room. He sneered, watching her eat.

Lao put a grape into her mouth, chewing as she made her way across the white floor of the public room over to the glass window. The superhuman swallowed, and pressed the intercom button.

"Are you happy about something Mr. Gato sir?" She asked politely.

"Yes. Yes I am Lao. I'm very happy. You made me that way."

Lao smiled excitedly. She had heard from one of the scientists that happy was a wonderful emotion. And it pleased her to no end that she was able to give that wonderful emotion to Mr. Gato. "I did?!"

Mr. Gato returned her grin. She was so naïve sometimes. "Of course. In three days I'll be able to speak to you without this cursed wall in the way. You won't have to be confined any more to private hallways and separated rooms from the rest of the humans."

Lao was practically jumping in excitement. "I'll be free?"

"You'll be free al right."

"Yes!"

The scientist turned away from her. "Lao, I'm going back to the employee lounge to get a cup of coffee. It's important for me to stay awake tonight. I'll be right back though, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lao picked another grape off its stem and pushed it into her mouth. Freedom. She wondered what it would be like to live on the outside world. The superhuman had no past experience with the outside. None of the scientists in the lab had ever talked about it. All the talked about was how great of a weapon she was, what a wonderful tool Mr. Fowl had created.

The young girl thought about the outside world, trying to picture it in her head. Was every room as white as this one? Is she the only girl? All the outsiders that had come and gone were men. She had never seen another female in her short life here. The teen stared at her arm. The one with the electronic nerves. She gently prodded a blue patch. It was as hard as plastic. Electric sparks pulsed through the blue. Are there others out there like her? With such mutations as hers? Or was she the only one of her kind? She hope not. Being the only one would make her really lonely.

888888888

Coffee, yeah right. Mr. Gato had never drunken coffee in his whole life. And he didn't plan on starting any time soon. It was just an excuse. And excuse to get him away from the weapon. Three more days. Mr. Gato was practically counting the minutes.

Three more days and his dreams could finally become reality.

You could say he was jealous of Artemis. But that would be an understatement. No one knew how much it pained him to work _under_ Fowl. Watching him go about the weapon project in the wrong way. Fowl shouldn't just be doing this to win a Nobel prize, or to better humanity with their research. With a weapon with this much power, he should be thinking about conquering the world, or at least a small portion of it.

Mr. Gato often daydreamed about what he would do if Lao was his. He envisioned himself, rich, powerful, revered and respected for being the genius he was. These daydreams were the only thing that kept him going these days.

Always being in Artemis's shadow was the worst. Especially when he had to sacrifice his own robots for Artemis's amusement. The scientist had worked months on them. He could not describe the rage he felt when Lao completely destroyed both of them. And yet there he was, applauding their destruction and Lao's abilities like the obedient underling he was pretending to be.

But that would all change in three days. He had big plans for Lao. And Artemis wouldn't be there to get in the way.

888888888

Artemis Fowl paused outside the door to Lao's private room. He had actually waited four days before coming back to release her. It was better to be safe then sorry.

It was time. Artemis unlocked the door, turning the silver doorknob. He pulled open the door, and was greeted by Lao's open arms.

In a flash Lao was out of the room and hugging Artemis around the middle. He staggered back a few paces, shocked at her sudden behavior. He flushed a bright red. Luckily no one was around to see his embarrassment.

"Thank you so much for letting me out!" Lao cried.

Artemis patted her lightly on the back. "You very welcome. But I suggest we get going. Would you please let go of me? I understand you must be very excited, but can you save it for when we reach the manor? I don't want anyone to walk in on this."

Lao straightened, letting go of Artemis. She nodded. "Okay, Mr. Fowl, but…what is a manor? I've never heard that term before."

Artemis realized just how little she knew. "A manor, it's somewhat like a bigger version of the common house. You'll understand when we get there."

Lao beamed. "I can't believe I get to go to a real manor. Thank you again for taking me!"

The genius allowed himself a small smile. He placed his hand on Lao's shoulder, leading her through various secret passages and narrow hallways to a back entrance. Al though it was okay for Lao to be around humans, Artemis thought it still unwise for his employees to find out about her. You never knew these days who would be the one to sell your secrets to the press.

888888888

Mr. Gato flew down the narrow hallway leading to Lao's rooms. He was late by a day. How could he have let this happen? Lao was his ticket to fame and fortune.

The scientist hastily pulled the keycard to Lao's door out of his pocket. He fiddled with the doorknob for a few seconds. He unlocked the door, and wrenched it open to find…

nothing.

It was empty. Someone beat him to it. And only one other person had a keycard to this room.

"Artemis Fowl." Mr. Gato hissed to no one in particular. He had been beaten again by the genius.

In rage, Mr. Gato slammed the door shut, and sped off to his private office. Artemis better have a good explanation for this.

888888888

All the way to Fowl Manor, Lao had her face pressed against the passenger seat window. She kept pointing at things, asking what they were and how they worked.

Artemis patiently explained it all. He had to chuckle though when Lao asked if the grass got hurt when people stepped on it. She was just like a little child.

"Lao, could you sit down for a bit. I don't want to get pulled over." They were entering Dublin city. Artemis didn't need police questioning why he had a young girl in his car with stark white hair and blue markings.

Lao obeyed, sitting back down in her seat and pulling on her seat belt. She continued to ask questions though, this time about the buildings and people of the city.

It was a long and amusing drive, but finally they were coming to the manor. Lao gasped at its size. She practically jumped out of Artemis's car, and could barely keep herself from full out sprinting up to the doors.

She kept chatting excitedly to Artemis, asking him questions about his family. "I can't believe your house is so big. How many rooms does it have? Do I get a room? What are your parents like? Can I meet them? Do you think I'd be allowed to explore the house?"

Artemis was glad to finally be home once again. he wanted to see his family almost as much as Lao did.

Lao subconsciously grabbed his hand as the entered the manor. She suddenly became very quiet and unsure of herself. The place was so huge. It was even bigger than it looked from the outside.

Artemis led her into the kitchen. It was still early in the morning. His family would all be up by now. Here they were. Mr. Fowl was sitting at the table, reading the paper. Juliet and Mrs. Fowl were cleaning dishes at the sink. Butler must be in another room, as Artemis didn't see him anywhere. Artemis cleared his throat. Mr. Fowl looked up from the paper.

"Oh Artemis, my boy! I didn't expect you to be back from your company for another few days. Why the sudden appearance?" He noticed Lao for the first time. He mischievously grinned and winked. "I see you brought a lady home. I'm not saying I disapprove of you having a relationship, but don't you think she's a little young for you?"

Artemis quickly dropped Lao's hand. "No…Father. She's not…my girlfriend."

Mrs. Fowl's head snapped around at the mention of the word 'girlfriend.' She rushed over to Artemis, throwing her arms around him in a congratulatory embrace. "Artemis! Who's the lucky girl? You need to tell me all about her!"

Artemis sighed, pulling away from her embrace. "Mother, she's not my girlfriend. In fact, she isn't even human. She's just an experiment."

Juliet paused from her dishwashing. "An experiment?"

Artemis patiently explained. He noticed their amazed expressions. As he explained, Lao bounced around the kitchen in her sneakers, poking things and picking them up to examine them more closely.

"Mrs. Fowl, what's this? It's so big and white. What does it do?" Lao pointed to their refrigerator.

Mrs. Fowl smiled. "That's our refrigerator. See that handle? You can open it up to look inside."

"May I open it?"

"Of course you can."

Juliet watched as Lao repeatedly opened and closed the refrigerator. "She seems so human. Are you sure Lao, as you called her, is just a weapon, nothing more?"

"Of course." Artemis said confindently. "I've run tests on her myself. She does contain human DNA, but is still far from being one herself."

Mr. Fowl got up, patting Artemis on the back. "I guess I should congratulate you on your success. But I need to leave. I'm expecting a call from Charles in a few minutes. He wants to go golfing later today."

Juliet left with him, calling back to Artemis from the doorway. "I'm going to get Dom. He'll definitely want to see this."

Artemis was left alone in the kitchen with Lao and Mrs. Fowl. Lao kept opening and closing the refrigerator door in fasination.

"Look, Mr. Fowl. The little light in the refrigerator goes off when you close it. Why?"

"To save electricity." Artemis hurridly explained. He turned to his mother, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry for bringing Lao to the manor on such short notice. I thought she could use a bit of real world experience before I reveal her to the public."

"That's fine with me honey. She can stay as long as you want her to. Juliet can prepare a room for her on the second floor. Close to yours. But…I think she needs some clothes. Wearing the same t-shirt and shorts every day isn't too sanitary. If I go out this afternoon, she'll have a whole new wardrobe before you know it!" Mrs. Fowl went on excitidly.

Artemis nodded. He didn't really care what Lao wore, as long as it didn't limit her movement too much. Whatever made his mother happiest.

Lao had gotten bored with the refrigerator, and was now standing impatiently by Artemis's side. She looked up at Mrs. Fowl. "Who are you?"

Mrs. Fowl smiled kindly. She pointed to herself. "My name is Angeline. I'm Artemis's mother."

"Angeline," Lao mimicked Mrs. Fowl, pointing to herself. " my name is Lao. I'm Artemis's weapon."

Mrs. Fowl laughed. Artemis looked away. "I should go find Butler." He hastily made his leave.

Mrs. Fowl took Lao's hand. "What do you say I give you the grand tour of Fowl Manor?"

"Let's go!" Lao said. She skipped besides Mrs. Fowl as they left the kitchen.

888888888

Artemis found Butler sitting comfortably in an easy chair in his bed room. The former bodyguard was reading a book, a habit he had taken up after retiring from Artemis's service several years ago. As Artemis entered the room, Butler hurridly stuffed the novel under the chair's cushion. He was still a bit embarassed to be seen reading romance novels, and tried to hide it as much as he could from Artemis.

"It's good to see you again Domovoi." Artemis said.

Butler began to rise from his chair, but Artemis motioned for him to remain seated. "Artemis, I didn't expect you to be home so soon." Butler raised an eyebrow. "Does this have anything to do with Lao?"

The bodyguard was the first person the Irish businessman had confided in with his idea to create a super weapon. He had kept Butler updated on Lao's performance, so the giant man knew even more about Artemis's project than a few scientists working on the actual project.

"Yes, partly. But mostly I've brought Lao to the manor because of the fairies. You see…Lao may be able to use magic. My genes contained magic themselves, and since I used my DNA in creating Lao, she may have gotten the gene for magic use. I'm not totally sure though. So I have taken her from the lab and brought her here for observation. And to keep her away from the other scientists. I don't want them to suspect that she may have any other abilities besides super strength and agility. Any of the men on my team would be smart enough to discover the faires, given the right opportunity. All of them are ambitious. They all want power and fame. I can't let them discover the existance of the fairies for fear they might try and exploit the People's powers."

Butler nodded silently throughout the whole expalnation. When Artemis finally finished, he spoke. "Have you talked to Holly and Foaly about this? What did they say?"

"They told me they'd have to talk to the council about it. So really, it's up to the council whether Lao will ever go farther than just my immediate family." Artemis sighed. Over the years the council had become more protective of the People. At the mere mention of another being possibly possessing magical abilities and the council may call for its destruction and mind wipes of all the Fowls, including Artemis.

Artemis crossed his arms. "I just have to wait for their call. But in the meantime, I plan to observe Lao as much as I can, and look for any abnormal behavior. I need your help in this, old friend."

Lao burst into the room. "Mr. Fowl! I've found you! Come see my bedroom! It's so big!" She pulled Artemis by the wrist out the door.

**A/N: Please review! Thanks all!**


	4. To them, I have but one use

_I don't love you._

_But…_

_I like you._

_I really, really, like you._

_Being able to like you…_

_to have this emotion…_

_it makes me feel free._

_Free to have emotion._

_To express myself._

_No one can take that away._

_Does this truly mean I'm free?_

"Mr. Fowl, do you think my room is pretty?" Lao dragged Artemis her bedroom. As Artemis walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was the bed. Dark blue comforter, light blue sheets, goose feather pillows. It was positioned in the middle of the room, taking up the most space. To the left of the bed, was a light brown desk pushed against the wall. To the right of the bed, built into the wall, was a walk in closet. It was empty now, but Artemis suspected that right now Mrs. Fowl was down in the city, trying to find clothing to fill it.

Other than the desk and the bed, the room was bare of furniture. But it was pretty, in a simple way.

"It's wonderful Lao." Artemis said.

Lao grinned. She threw her arms around Artemis's middle. This caught him by surprise. He staggered backwards, almost falling onto the bed.

"I love you Mr. Fowl!" she cried.

Artemis was glad the wooden door was closed, and muffled Lao's voice to passerby. He honestly didn't know what to think. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and invading his face.

"Uh…you love me?" He managed to get out.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Lao looked up at Artemis. She saw the confusion on his face and her smile dropped. "Right? I supposed to say "I love you" to people I'm fond of right? People I enjoy being with. Because I enjoy being with you."

An amused smile spread itself across Artemis's face. "Who told you this?"

"Mrs. Fowl."

"I think the phrase you want is "I like you" not "I love you". You see, love is a little bit different than like." Artemis leaned his elbows against the bed. Lao was getting heavy pressing against him.

Lao's smile returned. "I like you!"

Artemis grinned subconsciously. The blush had tinted his cheeks a bright red.

"Oh ho ho! Look at you two!"

Artemis's head snapped up. He quickly wiped away the smile on his face and replaced it with his trademark scowl, pushing Lao hurriedly away from him. "Hello…Father."

"I thought you said you weren't interested in her?" Mr. Fowl said, barely able to contain himself. He was leaning against the door frame, looking in at Lao and Artemis.

_How much did he see?_ Artemis wondered. Out loud he said, "Father, this isn't what it seems. We were merely…talking." He finished lamely.

Mr. Fowl smirked. "I'm sure you did a lot of talking."

Artemis tried to regain his composure and provide a proper explanation, but Lao beat him to it.

"I tripped, and fell, and Artemis caught me." She said. "So I liked that he had good reflexes. I was thanking him for catching me."

Mr. Fowl nodded. "I see. Well then. I guess I'll leave you two alone." He winked at Artemis. "Make sure you catch Lao every time she falls."

Artemis rubbed his face with his hand as Mr. Fowl left. His head snapped up again as Mr. Fowl returned, poking his head through the doorway once more.

"Oh, and Juliet wants you in the kitchen as soon as possible. Both of you."

Lao pulled on the sleeve of Artemis's suit, tugging him past Mr. Fowl and down the stairs. "Let's go Mr. Fowl!" Artemis followed diligently behind her, trying to force his face back to its normal hue.

888888888

"You want us to what?" Artemis asked in disbelief. Had he heard Juliet correctly? She couldn't have meant what she just said.

"I want you to bake a cake for Mrs. Fowl. I know you know it's her birthday tomorrow. And she _has _to have a cake for her birthday." Juliet zipped up her coat. She, Artemis, and Lao were currently standing in the Fowl's spacious kitchen.

Artemis looked at the cooking supplies. Bowls, mixers, eggs, milk. How do you make a cake? He didn't know.

"Can't you do it?" He begged her.

"No, I can't. I'm meeting my friends from wrestling. We only do this once a month, and I don't want to miss it. We're watching 100 Greatest Wrestling Moments tonight. I love that show. You _have _to do it. You don't want your own mother to not have a cake on her birthday, do you?"

"Well, no but…" Artemis started, but Juliet cut him off.

"Good. I'll be back in about four hours. I expect that cake to be all done and ready when I get back. See ya." Juliet picked up her purse from the counter and left out the kitchen's side door, waving good-bye to Artemis and Lao as she left. Lao waved back. Artemis didn't.

"Er…" Artemis began. He had no clue what to do. The genius picked up what he thought was a recipe off the counter. "Chocolate pudding fudge cake."

"Chocolate? Is that good?" Lao asked. Artemis realized then how little she really knew of the outside world.

"Yes, it is. It's very good." Artemis replied.

"Are all cakes chocolate? What is cake anyway?" Lao continued to ask questions.

And Artemis answered them. "No, cakes can be any flavor really, though they typically taste sweet. Cake…cake is…cake is like this." He handed her the recipe.

Lao glanced at the recipe's picture of the cake. She smiled excitedly. "Wow, this looks good! Are we really going to be making this?"

"If we can." Artemis said. He almost smiled, then caught himself at the last moment. There were security cameras located in almost all of the kitchen's dark corners. He didn't need Butler, or anyone else to see him let his guard down like this.

Artemis took the recipe back from Lao. He looked at the first step in the directions. Preheat oven to three hundred fifty degrees Fahrenheit. Grease and flour a ten inch Bundt pan.

He sighed. How…What was a Bundt pan? He looked at Lao. Maybe…?

"Lao, can you find me a Bundt pan?" He asked her.

"Yep!" Lao reached down into one of the Fowl's many kitchen cabinets, pulling out a pan. "Here it is!"

Interesting. Next step. "Lao, would you grease and flour the Bunt pan while I go and turn on the oven?"

Lao moved around to the other cabinets, pulling out grease and flour. She placed it all on the kitchen's island, and began to do her part. Artemis made his way over to the oven, in the far corner of the room. He pressed the keys to 350 degrees and left it preheat.

He turned back to the recipe sheet, reaching for it. "What do we do next?" He asked to no one in particular.

Lao froze. She stared off into the distance. "In a large bowl, combine one package of devil's food cake mix, one package of instant chocolate pudding mix, one cup of sour cream, one cup of milk, a half of a cup vegetable oil, a half a cup of water, and four eggs. Beat for four minutes, then mix in two cups of chocolate chips. That is the next step Mr. Fowl."

Artemis was amazed. How did she manage to do that? She only glanced at the recipe once before giving it back to him. It can't be that she's smart. He took the genius strand of DNA out of her code. Maybe she just saw that one part. A true genius would memorize it all. "Do you know what we have to do after that?" He tested her.

"Step three, pour batter into prepared pan. Bake in the preheated oven for approximately forty to fifty minutes, or until a toothpick inserted into the center of the cake comes out clean. Cool ten minutes in the pan, then turn out onto a wire wrack and cool completely. Do you need the next step Mr. Fowl? I memorized it all for you." Lao said. Her eyes still had that faraway look in them.

"No, that's all." Artemis replied. It seemed as though he would have test Lao on her mental abilities, as well as her physical. Somehow, this experiment didn't turn out quite as he imagined it to.

888888888

"What do you mean, he took her?!" Mr. Gato shouted. He was currently in a rage, stomping about his private office. And he was taking it out on all the other scientists in Artemis's hand picked research team.

They all cowered beneath him, hoping the old man's anger would pass quickly. None of them offered any explanation on why Mr. Fowl did what he did, which in turn only angered Mr. Gato further.

"I said, what do you mean he took her?!" Mr. Gato grabbed a scientist from the edge of the group by the collar of his lab coat, pulling the man closer to his own snarling face. "You, did you see this happen? Tell me, or you're going to regret it!"

Sweat beaded on the scientist's forehead. He gulped nervously. "I…I…Um…" He stammered.

Mr. Gato shoved him away in disgust. "Are all of you no-brained dimwits?! I have no idea what Fowl was thinking when he hired all of you. Pathetic, pathetic! That's what you are!"

His computer started up behind him. "You've got mail!" It beeped. Mr. Gato stomped over to it, slamming his palm down on the mouse. He opened his mailbox. There was only one message in his inbox. He clicked it.

Mr. Gato-

I thought you would like to know that I have taken Lao out into the world to give her a bit of real life experience. I also need time to work out a few minor glitches by myself. I will bring her back in several days time.

-Artemis Fowl II

Mr. Gato hissed. Several scientist tried to stifle slight snorts of laughter. The old man's head snapped up, his glare shooting daggers in the direction of the laughs. "What are you laughing at? Mr. Fowl doesn't pay you to sit around. Go do your jobs."

"Lao isn't here anymore, we can't." Mumbled one of the more braver men of the group.

"Well then go home! I don't need you here anymore! Leave me in peace!" He shouted.

They scurried out of the room like mice running from a house cat. Mr. Gato flopped down in his chair. He was finally alone. Well, not quite.

"You can come out now." Mr. Gato appeared to be talking to no one. The room was completely empty. Or so the casual observer would assume. But what few who ever entered the room noticed, was that the wall panel behind Mr. Gato's desk was slightly off color, and looser than the others. That particular panel was pushed aside several inches by an invisible hand. A voice emitted from the open space.

"Good. The hidden room back there is dusty. You should really clean once in a while back there." The remainder of the panel slid away, and a young man stepped down onto the carpet.

He was in his late twenties, just slightly older than Artemis himself. Standing up, he was about a head taller than Mr. Gato. The man brushed the dust out of his tousled black hair and stealthy black clothing. His boots made no noise as he strolled calmly over to Mr. Gato's desk. The darkly clad man read the message from Artemis on the screen. He smiled. This was taking quite an interesting turn of events.

"Well, its seems as though fate has frowned upon us once more, my friend." He commented jokingly.

"Darex, let me make this clear, I am _not _your friend. I never will be either. You are my employee and I am your employer. Don't you ever forget that." Mr. Gato snapped at him.

Darex just smiled even wider, running a gloved hand through his hair. "Whatever you say, Mr.Gato. May I suggest something though?" he stared at Mr. Gato with mismatched pupils. One a robotic red and the other a cold black.

Mr. Gato avoided Darex's gaze, staring into the computer screen. "Fine."

"I can find Lao for you. I'll bring her back here. It'll be easy. Whadaya say?" He said cheerily.

"No." Mr. Gato shook his head. "I can wait until Fowl brings her back. Besides, knowing you, you'll charge me extra for the search."

Darex leaned on the back of Mr. Gato's chair. "Yep. You know me too well."

"You're dismissed as well. I don't need you here right now. I need time alone to think. I will call for you when you are needed." Mr. Gato told him.

"Whatever you say, sir." Darex stood up straight and saluted Mr. Gato. He slowly walked backwards to the office's single window, saluting all the way. The man climbed through the window, jumping out of the building.

Mr. Gato sighed. His office was thirty stories up. Darex was an idiot. Just like the rest of them. All idiots. He was the only genius in this world. Smarter than everyone else. Save for Fowl of course. But that would soon change. Artemis would be outsmarted, and he would fall. And the one to outsmart him would be Mr. Gato himself of course. It was only a matter of time. Then Mr. Gato would be the smartest alive, not Artemis.

Mr. Gato's success relied heavily on Lao. And how well she followed orders. His orders, to be precise. Lao was all he needed to finally take Artemis down.

Thirty years. Thirty years he had been working on how to develop a biogenetic weapon. And he still hadn't done it when Artemis showed up. He came out of nowhere, but in a few short months he had it all figured out. And in the next two years he even created the first prototype weapon using Labrador DNA. Mr. Gato had seethed with hatred and jealously for weeks after that.

Eventually, his logic took over, and he concluded that the best path to take would be to at least try and work _with_ Artemis, instead against him. After all, as the saying goes, _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! _

It worked for a while. Mr. Gato felt elated to come in everyday and work on Lao with Artemis. If felt like his dream had finally come true, and he really _had _discovered how to make biogenetic weapons.

But…he soon began to realize, it wasn't _his_ success, it was Artemis's. _Artemis _ was the one who had made the genetic discovery, not him. Therefore, it was Artemis who received all the prizes, all that recognition. He was just an assistant, nothing more. He didn't deserve anything.

Mr. Gato, was once again, burning with jealously and hate. How could he let himself sink this low? Working _under _his rival. Immediately, he wanted to get out after thinking that. But he couldn't. It would look too suspicious. Him leaving suddenly and without warning. Artemis would definitely became wary of his motives.

Then it hit him. He could do even more damage to Artemis from working on the inside. Mr. Gato began to formulate a plan, turning away from his jealously and hate, and concentrating on only one thing. Revenge.

Yes, he would get revenge on Artemis Fowl II. For stealing his fame. If Artemis hadn't been alive. If he had never been born, Mr. Gato just _knew_ he would have gotten the credit for being the one to create biogenetic weapons. So he had to get revenge on Artemis. And he would do it…by taking away the one project that Artemis cares about the most.

Lao.

**A/N: Hey people. Please review! J**

**Disclaimer: I have climbed the highest mountains. I have run through the fields. Only to be with you, only to be with you. I have run, I have crawled. I have scaled city walls. Only to be with you. But I still haven't found what I'm looking for. But I still haven't found what I'm looking for. (I don't own Artemis Fowl. Or this song. Hint: Mr. Colfer mentions in FF that this song might have been written for Master Artemis.)**


	5. Yet, there is one of them

_No. _

_True freedom means being able _

_to express yourself _

_in mind,_

_body,_

_and spirit._

_I can't be free_

_Until I am able to do all three._

Thirty years ago, in a hidden laboratory off the coast of Southern Japan, a surgical technician (his name remains anonymous even today) bent over his client. The client in question was stretched out across a cheap white table, clothed in only a thin hospital gown.

The Japanese technician checked the heart monitor next to the table, making sure the man in the gown was completely unconscious. He smiled to himself. The man would not be getting up in the middle of the operation. Or even for another few hours after.

Reaching around the table, the man pulled a stool towards him. The stool was mounted on three plastic wheels and the cushion made of cracked blue leather. The Asian man planted himself on the stool. It was time for him to begin.

He brought out a red tool box from under the table. The paint was chipped, and the metal rusting, but this box had severed him well on more than one occasion. He wouldn't trade it, or anything inside, for the world. The technician unclipped its locks.

The outward appearance of the tool box was a far cry from how it looked inside. Delicately polished steel covered the shelves. The tools themselves seemed as if they had been brought directly from a futuristic sci-fi movie.

Choosing from the array of tools, the man selected a particularly sharp looking blade. Slipping on a pair of thin rubber gloves, he gently pried apart the patient's left eyelid, revealing the clouded black iris. The eye was completely useless as of now, but the Japanese man hoped to change that. He brought the knife surgically down upon the eye. The first part in the operation would be the hardest, but the technician had been previously practicing on cadavers and small animals. He was confident this would work.

If not, then oh well. He had hundreds more waiting on his doorstep to practice on. He didn't even know this man's name. And he preferred it that way. It was one of the many ways he distanced himself from his clients. The Asian man moved the blade skillfully around the eye socket, making several sharp cuts behind and around the eye.

He raised the knife, wiping the blood away with the coarse towel he always kept in his back pocket. Bending over the body once more, he placed his index finger and thumb around the left eye and pulled. With a sickening squelch, the eye popped out of its socket.

A triumphant smiled tugged at the corners of the Japanese man's mouth. Brilliant. He was able to remove the eye. With minimal blood too. The body had fared well compared to the others. The technician set his surgical knife back into the tool box. He rummaged around in the trays, still holding the human eye between two fingers with his other hand.

His hand paused, finding the object he was looking for. It was another eye. But this eye was different. Of course the front looked normal, save for the blood red iris. It was the back, a mesh of technology and wires, that made it unique. And once inserted, it would make this man unique as well. Now all the body needed to do was accept it. To take the electronic eye as if it were the real one. The Japanese man raised both eyes, looking at them as if they were his children. He grinned devilishly. "Here it goes."

He tapped the robotic eye into his client's left eye socket.

888888888

Several hours later, the patient sat up, pulling the thin gown over his thighs. The Japanese man looked up from his newspaper, and wheeled his stool closer to the white table.

"Well?" He asked his client.

"I think it's safe to say…" The man started. "that this operation has been a success."

The Japanese technician folded his paper, pulling two fingers across the creases to give it added bend. He closed his eyes. "Congratulations then. You are now officially the first man in history to have the cyboronic operation and live. This also makes you the first live human-robot hybrid."

"I'm a cyborg, you mean."

"Exactly."

888888888

"I'm baack!" Mrs. Fowl sang as she entered the Manor. Her voice echoed around the entrance hall. Her face glowed with excitement as she put down her many paper shopping bags on the marble floor. Mrs. Fowl was a power shopper. Actually, power shopper didn't begin to describe her skills with a credit card and ATM machine.

"You wouldn't believe how many beautiful outfits I found in those outlet stores. Lao, honey, could you come here a minute. Help me take these clothes up to your room, we need to start trying things on or we'll never get done by dinner." She shouted.

Artemis looked around in dismay. They hadn't even finished icing her cake yet and she was already back. How would he explain his and Lao's cake batter covered clothing? (Let's just say they had a couple of _minor_ problems with the electric mixer.)

"Wait." Artemis called Lao back into the kitchen. The girl had started to leave. She trotted back to his side.

"Yes, Mr. Fowl?" She looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Umm…I think you should go um, clean yourself up." Artemis truly didn't know what to do. He could hear his mother's footsteps, searching the manor for them. He couldn't let her find her own birthday cake. It was supposed to be a surprise.

Lao rubbed her chin with one slim hand. She glanced back up at Artemis again. "What should I do to clean myself?"

"Er…you could…go take a shower." Artemis suggested. Hopefully he could get rid of Lao's clothes before his mother saw them. It wouldn't matter if he just threw them out, his mother had bought the girl new things anyway, and it's not like he knew how to do the wash. What was he after all? The maid?

"Okay, Mr. Fowl." She started off in the direction of the stairway leading from the kitchen to the second floor, but then she stopped, her brow creasing with worry. "But Mr. Fowl, what about the cake? It's not finished yet."

"I'll worry about that. Just go clean-up." The genius told her. Artemis pushed through the door and walked down the hallway, following the sound of his mother's voice. As he walked, he took off his suit jacket, dumping it on a nearby art sculpture. At least now she wouldn't notice the batter stains as much. He had to distract her for a few seconds. That way he could sneak up to the master bath, grab Lao's dirty clothes and dispose of them.

He spotted Butler a few feet ahead of him. Good, Butler would assist him. "Butler! Please, I need you cooperation. Could you possibly detain Mother from going to the second floor for a minute? I need…to uh, hide her birthday gifts."

Butler raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask. "Of course, Artemis." He headed in the direction of the genius' mother while Artemis detoured left, heading towards the grand staircase. He took the stairs three at a time, hoping Lao had entered the shower by now.

The master bathroom consisted of two rooms. If Artemis had lied down on his back, the length and width of the first room would be slightly longer than his height. It only consisted of a small walk-in closet containing shampoo, soap, and other various bath products, several sinks, and the laundry hamper. Connected to the first room by a tall wooden door, was the room containing the large bath and toilet themselves?

Artemis rushed across the gold tile towards the hamper. He feverishly hoped Lao knew to drop her clothes in the hamper, not by the bath. He reached down, feeling through the various articles of clothing. His hands hit sticky cake batter. Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled Lao's soiled clothes out of the hamper, holding them against his chest.

He turned around, and then jumped back in surprise. His eyes widened as he realized who was standing in his doorway. "H-Holly." He stammered.

The elf took a step towards him. Her hazel eyes gazed sadly at him. Artemis instinctively took a step back. He knew what was coming. He could see it in her face. "No. You can't. I won't let you."

"I'm sorry Artemis. I have to. Council's orders." She advanced closer.

"Holly, I'm sure I can talk to the Council. I can talk them out of it. You don't have to take her away." He continued to back up until he felt the wall press against his skin.

"Artemis. We both know how dangerous Lao is. Especially if she can use magic. The Council doesn't, no, _I _don't want to risk it. I realize you don't want to give up all the hard work. But think about others for once. Think of what would happen if other humans discovered the fairies. It would be chaos."

"Holly…"

"I'm sorry Artemis." She took several more steps, closing the distance between herself and the door to the bath.

The elf turned the knob of the door. She blocked out Artemis' protests. It was important that she get Lao down to Haven ASAP. Artemis was one of her closest friends, but he just didn't know when to stop. Messing with genetics and creating a human that can use magic is going too far.

Holly opened the door.

"Mr. Fowl!"

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm a little bit pressed for time right now. Oh, and apologies to Olynara. I'll email you around New Year's, okay? That's only a day away actually. Hmm…the day after that I go back to school. Not really looking forward to that. As I keep writing this story, for some reason I just feel that Artemis Senior reminds me of Daisuke's grandpa in the DNAngel anime. The Japanese version. Not how he looks, just the way he talks. If you go on YouTube you'll know what I'm talking about. If not…then well…take my word for it. **

**Happy New Years Eve everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Unos, dos, tres, catorce! Lights go down, it's dark. The jungle is your head. Can't rule your heart. A feeling is so much stronger than, a thought. Your eyes are wide, because I don't own Artemis Fowl, and though your soul, it can't be bought. Your mind can wander. Hello, Hello. I'm at a place called Vertigo. It's everything that I wish I didn't know that I don't own this song either. Except you give me something I can feel, feel. **


	6. Who tells me different

_How?_

_How can I be free in all three?_

_I want to find out. _

_But yet_

_I have started to wonder_

_if I am even alive._

_I will have to ask him._

_The one that claims to be my creator._

_If I am truly real._

"Look at what Mrs. Fowl bought me!" Lao pushed open the door, knocking Holly off her feet and against the wall.

She spun around twice in front of Artemis, showing off her new clothes. Lao ruffled skirt swished about her pale thighs. "Mrs. Fowl told me this was called "crochet". Is that correct?" The superhuman fingered the lace running along the edges of her dark blue hoodie.

"Wh-where'd you get those clothes?" Artemis asked her.

"Mrs. Fowl gave them to me as I was on my way to take a bath."

Holly rubbed her head in annoyance. She rose to her feet, using the wall as support. Artemis saw her stumble for a second, and rushed to help her.

The elf brushed him away. "Don't. Just let me bring Lao down to Haven."

Artemis sighed. Did the fairies consider Lao this dangerous? He _could_ go down to the Lower Elements with her, and from there convince the council to let Lao stay with him. It was worth a try.

"Holly, please. Do you have to take her now? My mother's birthday is coming up tomorrow, and it would crush her if Lao wasn't there. If you could wait another day, then let me go with you and Lao down to the Lower Elements? I think it would be best for her. She has very little experiences being in the real world, and doesn't understand much." Artemis asked pleadingly.

Holly stared into Artemis' face. He was begging her to wait one day. Artemis Fowl II was begging. The elf sighed. She knew how much Artemis valued his family, and that he tried very hard not to disappoint them. The council could stand to wait one more day. "…fine."

Artemis' face lit up. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"But that doesn't mean you're coming with us when I take Lao to Haven."

"What? But I told you. Lao isn't emotionally mature enough to go off on her own. I have to be there with her!" Artemis panicked again. It would be near impossible to save Lao if he wasn't allowed down to Haven.

"I think you should let Mr. Fowl come down to Haven. He said please." Lao piped up from behind.

"That he did." Holly muttered.

Artemis was about to say more, when he heard the door creak behind him. Holly put her shield up and disappeared from view. Artemis' mother entered the room. She beamed when she noticed that Lao had changed into her newly purchased clothes.

"How do you like them, Lao? Do they fit you al right? Personally I think they're wonderful on you! I'm so glad I went shopping today!" She flitted around Lao, inspecting every inch of the superhuman.

Lao imitated Mrs. Fowl's wide grin. "I love these clothes, Mrs. Fowl! Everything fits so perfectly!"

Artemis quickly retreated to his study, not bothering to look for Holly. He was confident the elf could handle herself alone in his home. And Mrs. Fowl would take care of Lao. The genius suspected they would be trying on clothes until late into the night. He didn't want to stick around a moment longer, for fear of being asked to contribute his personal opinion on teen fashion.

As he entered the dark room, he glanced at the clock. It was almost 9:30. A ceiling fan whirled in slow circles above him. Where had the time gone? The genius sank into a nearby leather armchair, kneading his forehead with a fist. Mr. Gato would be expecting Lao back at the lab in a mere two days. How would he convince the council to free Lao, remove the magic from her system, _and _get her back to the research institute in _just two_ days?

For a while, his life was going in the right direction. His company was to take over as the head of the scientific community and he would have been on top. But now…everything was spiraling off in so many directions. The leather squeaked as Artemis slouched lower in the chair. It was just too much right now. He deeply wished he could be free of these responsibilities. The genius closed his eyes. He was so tired. He wanted desperately to fall sleep, and relax his mind, if only for a little while.

Artemis couldn't help himself. The methodical rhythm of the fan's blades lulled him into a deep, but troubled sleep.

888888888

Derex wrapped his gloved hand around the entrance gate of Fowl Manor. He grinned. Mr. Gato wasn't joking. This kid was rich. His house was huge, compared to the tiny apartments that most of Dublin's residents inhabited these days. Derex bet his own home would fit neatly into the Fowl's living room.

The tall man slid his hand up and down the pole. He felt the hard metal beneath his fingers. He paused and looked up at the stars.

Amazing. Thanks to Fowl Industry's environmental branch even people who lived in the city could see the stars at night. Life was wonderful when the pollution rates were down. But…no matter how low the pollution count would be, Derex could never fully enjoy sights such as these, for half of his world was painted in red.

Derex stopped himself. He shouldn't think like that. He knew he should be thankful for every part of his body, but…

He covered the red pupil of his left eye. "I see them so much better this way."

Without the red, the stars looked less like tiny rubies and more like diamonds, nestled in a sea of black velvet. He wanted to just reach up and grasp a diamond with his hand, and take it home with him.

He knew it was almost midnight. The electronic computer screen inside his mind told him so. Another perk of having a robotic eye.

Some moments he dreaded being a cyborg. He hated that part of him that was robotic. He hated being different from everyone else. Everywhere, he felt the persecuting stares of others. It was painful, knowing he would never fit in. He had no friends, and no one that wanted to be his friend, after finding out what he was.

People only wanted him for his abilities. They would do everything they could to manipulate them. He could take pictures, video, record thousands of gigabytes of data, and see through the robotic eye.

The black haired man sighed, long and slow. He breathed in again, through his mouth, tasting the sweet air on his tongue. He enjoyed the solitude the night brought on. It was a time when no one would stare. Especially out here. The man was surprised the Fowls hadn't turned this land into apartment complexes, and moved to a more swankier place in the city yet.

_They just must love the solitude of the countryside too much. _He thought, closing his right eye.

He let go of the pole.

888888888

Artemis woke with a start the next morning, completely slipping off his chair. His butt bounced on the dense carpet, erasing any lingering drowsiness.

The genius staggered to his feet, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt. He smoothed his raven hair down as he glanced at the clock. Artemis' eyes widened in shock. It was already ten! He had slept away most of the morning.

He rushed out of his old study. He needed to find Lao. It's not like he didn't trust Holly. Artemis just had this gut feeling something bad was going to happen today. The genius figured she might still be having breakfast. As he made his way into the kitchen he crashed in Juliet, almost knocking her over.

"Juliet! Have you seen Lao?" Artemis immediately shouted into her face.

Juliet glared at him. "Well good morning to you too. And the last time I saw her she told me she was going outside."

"She can't go outside!" Artemis pushed Juliet away from him and sped off towards the closest door leading to the grounds. He ran past his bewildered father in the laundry room and out it's back door, slamming it forcefully behind him.

The brightness of the morning attacked Artemis once he rushed outside, forcing him to shield his eyes from its glare. "Argh!"

He walked past the entrance gates, letting himself onto the grounds. Where was she? He didn't see her anywhere. Artemis began to panic for the fourth time in the last two days. He hadn't seen or heard from Holly in the past ten hours either. Had she really taken Lao?

Artemis jogged across the grass, hoping to find Lao among the many benches, trees, and water features that made up most of Fowl Manor's landscaping.

Was that her? Artemis saw Lao's familiar form lying in the grass, he relaxed. Holly hadn't taken her…yet.

"Lao!" Artemis called out to her. The young girl turned, leaning on her elbows. She grinned and waved to Artemis, then turned once more on her back, lying in the grass.

The genius wiped the nervous sweat off his forehead as he made his way over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Looking up at the clouds." Lao turned her head to look at him. "They are really pretty today."

_Oh, what the hell. _Artemis thought. He laid down next to her. The grass swayed in the gentle breeze, tickling at his cheeks. "What do you see?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Fowl?" Lao was confused. She had already told him she was looking at clouds, so why was he asking her this?

Artemis smiled at her. Sometimes he forgot how little she knew. "It's…it's a game. You look at the clouds and try to see shapes within them." He explained.

Lao squinted up at the clouds, frowning. "All I see is clouds. Where are the shapes?"

"Uh, here, for example," Artemis raised his arm, pointing up at the puffy white clouds. "Doesn't this cloud look like a little dog?"

"Yes! Yes it does!" Lao shouted. She squirmed with excitement in the grass. "Now let me try. I think…that one looks like your car Mr. Artemis!" She pointed into the sky.

"Hey, you're right. It's my car, in cloud form." Artemis smiled. It was so relaxing to lay here, caring only about what the clouds looked like. And he would have lain there for quite some time if not Butler had called his name.

"Artemis! Juliet needs you in here!"

Artemis turned his head away from the sky and looked across the grounds. Butler was making his way towards them. He rose, offering a hand to Lao. "Come, Lao. We need to go inside. My mother's birthday is today."

Lao grasped his hand and allowed him to hoist her to her feet. "Birthday?"

"A 'birthday' is the day you were born. It's a tradition to have a party on your birthday." Artemis explained to her.

"When is my birthday?" Lao asked. She bounced along as Artemis led her back to the house.

"Oh. Yours is…January. January eighth." Artemis began to walk faster.

"Why? I don't remember being alive then."

"You never were—"The genius stopped himself. He shouldn't tell her. It would be better for her not to know.

But Lao wanted to know anyway. "Were what?"

"Err…um…I mean, it's your birthday because that's the day I started doing research to…um…create…you." Artemis stuttered. Even though she wasn't alive, Lao just seemed so real. Like she wasn't some product of a lab and several years of genetic study at all. It was just the type of personality he had integrated into her. She's just responding to this the way he programmed her to. He wanted her to act exactly like a real girl her age. But maybe she's acting a little too real?

"Create me?" Lao was confused now. Mr. Fowl couldn't create her. She was alive, and knew that women were the ones who made children. She wasn't too sure how exactly, but this was what she knew.

Lao touched Artemis' sleeve. "Am…am I alive?" Her hand moved up his arm. "Back at the lab, the other scientists…they said I wasn't alive. They said I was just a weapon, a tool. Is that true? Do you think I'm just a weapon?"

Artemis stepped back slightly. How could he answer her? "I…"

Suddenly, Lao snapped her head to the left. There was a familiar shimmer hanging in the air several feet away from the duo. Lao broke away from Artemis and slowly crept towards the shimmer. She tentatively reached out a hand.

Holly turned her shield off and met Lao's gaze. "You're….you're…" The superhuman began.

_Did Artemis tell this girl about the People?! _Holly thought, panicking.

"You're a midget." Lao pointed to Holly. The elf glared at Artemis. Artemis sighed and gently massaged his temples. The genius wished this day would come to an end. As quickly as possible.

**A/N: Does everyone like these shortened chapters? Or should I go back to making longer ones? Please review :)**


	7. He treats me as if I am alive

_He looks at me._

_I look at him._

_My heart sinks as he fails to answer._

_There is another way though_

_to find what I'm looking for._

_To find out who I am._

Mr. Gato threw the stapler at his employee's head. It barely missed the man by inches as he ducked. The black office utensil slammed against the wall, taking a chunk out of the dry wall. Debris crumbled to the man's ducked head, turning his hair a dusty white.

"Get out! And don't come back, I don't want to hear your whines about that superhuman!" He screamed. But not too loud, those walls weren't sound proof.

The man mistakenly tried to argue with the furious scientist. "B-but I'm as much a part of its creation as you are, I have a right to know where it is."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready. Just. Get. Out." He hissed. He pointed to the door, jabbing at the air with his finger.

His fellow scientist straightened. "Fine, I'll go. But if I find foul play between you and Mr. Fowl, I _will _call the authorities. You realize none of us have heard from him in almost twenty-four hours. By now he would have called."

"Yes I know, I know. But I can assure you, there has been no foul play. Mr. Fowl is just away on business. He should be back by tomorrow." Mr. Gato replied. He took several deep breaths, trying desperately to control his emotions.

"He'd better be back. Lao's exhibitation is only a month from now. We have just one month to teach her how to act her age, instead of this little kid demeanor she has going." The scientist warned as he left.

Mr. Gato interlaced his fingers and leaned against the office desk. He sighed. It _was _only a month before Artemis presented Lao to the rest of the world, via live satellite. The same time he had taken the liberty to schedule his own showing of Lao. But Lao was only going to attend one press conference, and he would make sure it would be his. If Artemis didn't have the superhuman with him, he couldn't prove it was his creation. And even if he did create substantial evidence, it would be too late. Lao will have already been shown to the world, by himself. It would be his. He would finally be greater than Artemis.

As long as Derex managed to capture it. They had arranged that the cyborg would contact him from Mr. Gato's penthouse apartment in Dublin once Lao had been secured. Twenty-four hours had already passed, and no calls. Mr. Gato was getting worried. There was always that small chance Derex would try and take Lao for himself. She was worth a hefty sum of money. And Mr. Gato was willing to bet their competitors would pay whatever price he named to get their hands on the superhuman.

888888888

It was hard, but Artemis managed to get Lao past Holly and into the house. He would deal with Lao's insult to Holly's height later. Right now he had a birthday party to attend.

The second he walked in the door, Artemis was enveloped by his mother's strong embrace. "Arty! I can't believe you went out of your way just to make me a cake for my birthday! Thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome mother. But, could you let go of me? I-I can't breathe." He choked out.

"Oh, sorry." Mrs. Fowl let him go.

Lao tugged on Mrs. Fowl's shirt tail, and not wanting to be forgotten she said, "I helped too!"

Mrs. Fowl patted her on the head. "Well thank you! Now let's just hope this cake tastes as good as it looks."

Mr. Fowl pulled a giant knife out of a kitchen drawer, and dutifully began to cut his wife's cake. Juliet handed her brother two pieces.

Butler took the plate in his mammoth hands. He glanced at Juliet, raising an eyebrow. "Is this all for me?"

Juliet punched her brother playfully on the arm. "You're a big man. You need a lot of food."

Mr. Fowl was about to hand Lao a piece of cake, when Artemis held up a hand. "Lao cannot eat cake." He said.

"Why not?"

Artemis shot a side long glance at the superhuman. "My research team and I need to do administer more tests on her organs to determine which foods are suitable for her stomach. Until then she cannot eat anything save for specially created nutrient pills."

"Then what is she going to do while we eat?" Mrs. Fowl asked. Her delicate eyebrows slanted downward and her normally smooth forehead wrinkled in distress.

"Lao," Artemis commanded. "Will you go up into my bedroom and retrieve Mother's present please? It's in the bottom drawer of my desk." He waved her off.

Mrs. Fowl's brow smoothed over and her face began to glow in anticipation of her present. Artemis was known for giving large and luxurious presents to close friends and family. Only last year the businessman had bought Butler a two-hundred foot fishing yacht for his birthday. And the year before Juliet had received a set of Gucci accessories, enough to compliment her entire wardrobe.

"Okay!" Lao said. She cheerily bounced out of the room and down the hallway. This was her first time traveling through the manor alone, and she was excited. A feeling of pride welled up in her chest as she realized what a great responsibility Mr. Fowl had entrusted her with. She couldn't believe he wanted her to get Mrs. Fowl's birthday present!

Lao turned a corner. She turned again. And again. Lao paused in confusion. She didn't know where she was. _This whole place looks alike. _She thought in dismay. Her fingers traced pictures along the wall as she started to walk again, forming invisible squiggly lines on the wallpaper. Mr. Fowl had never given her the entire tour of the manor, so most of it she had never seen before.

"Hellooo?" Lao called out. Her high pitched voice echoed off the walls.

"Hey there."

Lao gasped in shock. That door…over on the left wall…it spoke to her. Doors don't talk, because they weren't alive. Yet here it was, speaking to her; trying to start a conversation.

"Are you lost? I bet if you came inside I could help you. C'mon. Open my door."

Lao smiled in relief. It wasn't the door that was talking. Someone was in the room beyond. And they could help her. She hopped over the door, turning its metal handle.

She entered the room, stepping lightly past the doorway. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. Gigantic shelves lined the walls, rising high enough to scrape against the ceiling. Books were crammed into the shelves, and some were stacked in piles on the floor. In the center of the room several plum armchairs sagged in a circle around an oval coffee table.

"Hmm…where are they? Doesn't Fowl have any?" A man with black hair murmured from the far corner of the room. He ran his finger along the spines of the books, his brow furrowed in mild frustration.

Lao made her way over to him, carefully stepping over the stacks of books scattered on the floor. She paused several feet from where he was rummaging through the shelves. "What are you looking for?" She asked.

The man turned and stared at her with mismatched eyes. He blinked several times, and Lao heard a slight clicking sound coming from his red eye. He grinned. "Heh…just some adult…fiction. But more importantly, what is your name?"

Lao clasped her hands together. This man was so weird. Did he work for the Fowls? "Um…Lao."

"Oh, so it is you then. Well, I'm Derex. It's nice to finally meet you." The man placed a firm hand on her shoulder, leaning in closer. "How about you come with me. Forget that pompous Fowl. I'm so much cooler to hang out with."

Lao backed away, avoiding Derex's gaze. "Um…no. I do not think so. Mr. Fowl has warned me never to talk to strangers. If you could please show me to Mr. Fowl's office, so I can retrieve his mother's gift?"

Derex smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't tell you. But that really doesn't matter does it? You should come with me. We can leave this house and I'll buy you all the presents in the world."

Lao began to walk towards the door. Something about this man was making her uncomfortable. She shook her head at Derex. "No, I don't want to leave here. I must find Mrs. Fowl's present."

Derex scowled. He needed to get her away from this house. And he had to do it from the library. This room was the only place where he had fixed the security cameras and if he left it to trail Lao, he would no doubtedly be discovered.

He couldn't use force. She was a superhuman after all, and could incapacitate him with her bare hands. He needed to find another way. The cyborg glanced at her arm. It was blotched with light blue patches of plasma. She must have artificial nerves. Of course…she part cyborg too.

"You're just like me." He said. This made her turn around. Derex smiled.

"What?" Lao said, staring at him. "You're not a girl."

"No, I'm not. But I _am_ infused with technology." He pointed to his robotic eye. "Just like you."

Lao grasped her left arm, feeling the plastic patches covering her electronic nerves. "So?"

"I think people like us should stick together. For moral support." Within several seconds he was by her side again. The cyborg reached out a hand. "Take my hand if you agree."

Lao lifted her hand off her arm and held inches from Derex's own. "Why would I need moral support? Mr. Fowl does not make fun of me."

Derex gently smiled at the girl. "He may not. But others will. They will notice how different you are. They'll call you names, and throw things at you. Trust me."

She glared at him. "No they won't. Mrs. Fowl says I'm special. No one would make fun of a special person." She lowered her hand back to her side and reached towards the doorknob.

Derex sighed. This was still not working. He hated to say this to her, but it may be the only way to get her to go with him. "You're dead."

"No I'm not!" Lao snapped at him. She tried to walk away, but Derex grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around to face him.

"Yes you are. You're just a stupid clone. A clone created by Artemis Fowl. Now, if I were you, I wouldn't be hanging around him. I would be trying to find out why I was created. And you know what? If you come with me, I can help you find the answers." He thrust out his hand towards the superhuman.

"I…" Lao reached over as if to grasp his hand, but hesitated for a second. What would Mr. Fowl do? "I want to find the answers." She firmly grasped his hand.

Derex smiled. "Perfect."

**A/N: I looked out my window and it's snowing…in APRIL! Um…please review…**


End file.
